1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a monitoring device, in particular to a monitoring device applicable to a power dispatch transaction system. The present invention further relates to a power dispatch transaction system with the monitoring devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the power demand increases year by year, the conventional centralized grid faces a lot of challenges; for instance, the capacities of its power transmission equipment and power distribution equipment are limited; besides, the conventional centralized grid cannot store electricity, so restrictions on electricity use may always take place during the peak period of power demand. In recent years, many kinds of local distributed generation systems composed of distributed generation equipment (e.g. solar energy, wind energy, biomass energy and the like) and power consumers are developed; these systems can be connected to the centralized grid in parallel, which breaks through the conventional vertical power supply mode. Accordingly, the power system monitoring equipment and data acquisition equipment of the conventional centralized grid can no longer meet the requirements of the distributed generation system. In addition to the advanced power, control, information and communication technologies, the distributed generation system is further required to be able to easily expand the generation equipment and power consumers in the grid; for the reason, it is necessary to develop a power system monitoring equipment capable of conveniently connecting the generation equipment and the power consumers to the distributed generation system.
Micro-gird is a local distributed generation system with self-management function, which can not only reduce the impact on the generation system when new generation equipment is connected to the generation system in parallel, but also can be swiftly disconnected from the AC power grid to independently operate if necessary. Multi-agent system can independently operate without too many manual operations; besides, the agents can communicate with one another via a special communication language and can execute commands according to pre-designed calculation logic; therefore, multi-agent system is the best choice to realize a grid control system. However, conventional multi-agent systems still have a lot of shortcomings to be overcome.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,272 disclosed a controller with agent function, which can realize a power dispatch transaction system with multi-agent function. Nevertheless, the controller cannot measure the electric signals of the electric equipment when the electric equipment is in operation; thus, the controller cannot acquire the real-time electric signals. Besides, the controller has no time synchronization function, so all equipment of the power dispatch transaction system cannot be synchronized in time; therefore, the controller cannot precisely control the power dispatch transaction system. Moreover, the controller cannot provide appropriate electric demand response control function and power dispatch function, so the power dispatch transaction system cannot achieve stable status. As described above, the controller can no longer satisfy the practical requirements of users.
Thus, it has become an important issue to provide a device capable of precisely controlling the power dispatch transaction system, stabilizing the power dispatch transaction system and increasing the added-value of the power dispatch transaction system.